youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Atom
| age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2012-07-25). Question #15225. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-07-25. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Brown | eye color = Blue | affiliation = Justice League | designation = 18 | powers = Size alteration | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 122 | voice = Jason Marsden }} Atom (real name Ray Palmer) is a member of the Justice League. He is a molecular physicist in Ivy Town, and mentor of Bumblebee. Physical appearance Ray Palmer is a tall Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue and red costume, with bright red line patterns. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-07-24). Question #15206. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-07-26. Weisman, Greg (2012-08-14). Question #15281. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-15. Weisman, Greg (2012-12-18). Question #17729. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-12-18. 2010 Atom was considered for membership during the meeting of the Justice League. Captain Marvel questioned whether his size was a valuable addition to the League, but Batman spoke in the Atom's favor. It was eventually decided that Atom could join. With the other inductees into the League, Atom was welcomed to the Hall of Justice and given an official membership pass along with Plastic Man, Doctor Fate, Icon and Red Arrow. Because the card was bigger than him at the time, Atom had some trouble holding it. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Atom welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. Still under mind control, Atom was slicing the remaining piece of Starro with a laser scapel, when suddenly, a Starro slice floated. He changed his size to grab it, but in the process was tagged with cure-tech by Miss Martian, and went unconscious. 2011-2015 Atom took on Karen Beecher as his lab assistant. December 2015 Atom was one of a number of Justice League members who responded to the emergency in Metropolis. Even at his minimum size, he was unable to get through the force field surrounding the city. He asked Red Tornado for the whereabouts of the other Leaguers. The alien ship firing an apparently ineffectual beam of energy at the force field caused Atom to realize the field was probably generated from the inside. Nightwing communicated the information to the heroes trapped in the field. Martian Manhunter, the Atom, and the Flash snuck aboard the alien vessel, and were soon approached by the Collector of Worlds. Atom made a futile attempt to attack The Collector while he was distracted, before immediately being spotted and dropped to the ground. The heroes were quickly defeated, and dropped, via a hatch, from the Collector's ship. 2016 After Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Atom arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team, riding on Flash's shoulder. Dr. Palmer checked in on research from his assistant, Karen Beecher. He greeted Mal Duncan, before taking a look at Karen's work. To compare results against the white dwarf fragment, he committed to several hours of work with her. Mal dismally left without them noticing. Powers and abilities * Size alteration: The Atom can change his size. He is unable to shrink below atomic size. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, there have been four people with the name Atom: Al Pratt, Ray Palmer, Adam Cray and Ryan Choi. This iteration is Ray Palmer. * This is Ray Palmer's sixth animated appearance. He appeared in Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, Super Friends, Justice League Unlimited, Justice League: New Frontier and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League Category:Scientists